Miss Bellum
'''Miss Bellum, '''She is the assistant secretary of Mayor and one of main character of the Powerpuffgirls z. She originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the Japan,Toei Animation. The original creaters of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Background Along with Mayor, She saw Blossom and Mojo fighting until Mojo got beaten lost in the fight. Blossom ask the animals to return to there zoo and Mayor inform her next time to be careful and in the same time he thanks her for saving the day. Blossom though that she gonna arrest because she destroy the town, so she decided to run away. Personality Ms. Bellum still does most of the mayor's work for him in a manner similar to the original Ms. Bellum, and still appears to be the brains of the operation. She's directed and active, but if the Mayor ever asked for the impossible, she'll reject his decision passively. Fuzzy Lumpkins is in love with her, and primary she is conquisted, however, she does not reciprocate his feelings, but later she hates Fuzzy. Relationship Mayor As a secretary, She is always service to Mayor. She eventually notice that Mayor has a crush on her try to kiss her to closed (but this was not happen due to the fire hit his butt). Fuzzy Lumpkins When they know each other. Miss Bellum has a great respect on him even that she knows that he has a crush on her. Afterwards what happen, Miss Bellun decided never to come in the forest again and never to see Fuzzy. Origin Ms. Sara Bellum , The Mayor's very competent, statuesque, and redhead right-hand assistant who often handles the things the Mayor can't. Her face is usually not revealed onscreen, but there have been exceptions to this in several episodes. In some cases, her face has been "shown", after having first been replaced by some alternate form. Appearance Miss Bellum is similar to the original. She possesses curly blonde hair, a dark red dress (which is occasionally colored white), she has 2 gold bangles (one on each hand) and black high heel shoes. Usually, Ms. Bellum covers her face with a tablet computer, which has lipstick imprinted on it. Trivia *Miss Bellum hair color is very different than the original one, being blonde rather then orange. *She's always a servant of Mayor. *Miss Bellum can do Karate than the Powerpuff z Bellum. *The original Miss Bellum is Brain operation. *Ms. Bellum's name and character could have came from the word "cerebellum," which is the part of the brain that controls motor control such as attention, language and emotion. This theory could be true due to her being the "Logical" thinker in most situations and that she is the one who tells the mayor what he should do since he "lacks" said motor skills. * In the character section of Toei Animation's Official PPGZ, the PPGZ version of Ms. Bellum can be seen in a picture where she does not cover her face, although as it turns out, she doesn't have any facial features at all! Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured